Life On The Firebrand Ranch
by SidneyShey
Summary: A young man named Forrest stumbles upon a spacious fire-type only ranch run by the independent and hardworking Blayze. Will love blossom between the two? What's in store for the ranche's future? Read to find out, please review also! Rated T.


This is my first pokemon fanfic on here-about a boy who comes across a ranch made specifically for fire pokemon. I might come up with a better title later. I'm planning on making this a pretty big story. Please R&R!

* * *

Hi, my name's Forrest, and I've been living at the Firebrand Ranch for about a year now. Firebrand Ranch is a place for fire pokemon to live freely, a sanctuary, if you will. Finding it was a total accident, and believe me, if my partner pokemon hadn't fallen violently ill I never would have even suspected that it was there.

My Zorua, Eclipse, had shown a sudden change in temperament one day, and by sunset he wasn't eating or moving. I was paused in Floaroma town very late that night, just resting and keeping an eye on him, when he gave a sort of strangled yelp and collapsed on the ground. I cried out in alarm and knelt before him, to find that he was twitching and shaking, covered in sweat. I picked him up and desperately hammered on the door of the pokemon center, which was closed. I couldn't believe it. Eclipse's breathing sounded fast and congested, and I was beginning to panic. To make matters worse, it began to pour down rain.

I quickly covered Eclipse in my jacket and ran out of the town, heading west into the forest. I was covered in brambles and soaking wet, trying to protect Eclipse as well as I could, when suddenly, the forest gave way. I was standing in a clearing that I'd never seen before in all my years of traveling. A large, barn-like building with merrily-lit windows and surrounded by smaller building and fences was before me. I began to jog towards it, when I felt something small and extremely fast jump on my back. Teeth sunk into my shoulder and I yelled, toppling slightly. Fortunately, I kept a firm hold on poor Eclipse.

I whirled around once my attacker had jumped off of me, to see a snarling Vulpix, tails thrashing and teeth bared. Its vicious attitude clearly stated, _Don't come any closer. _"P-please," I sputtered, trying to ignore the stinging pain in my shoulder. "Eclipse is very sick. Is there anyone inside that building who can help me?" The vulpix seemed to pause in its intimidating act, and it looked up at me questioningly. "See," I said, kneeling down slowly as to not startle it. "He's ill and I don't know why. I need help, and fast…" The vulpix peered through the folds of my jacket to where Eclipse was nestled, the normally tough and moody little pokemon shivering and wheezing. The vulpix made a small noise in its throat, then began to trot towards the building at a brisk pace, its tails flicking, indicating that I should follow.

I silently thanked it and picked up Eclipse once more, sprinting after the fire pokemon. It gestured for me to open the wide double doors that was the entrance to the barn, and as I flung them wide I saw a wider assortment of fire pokemon than I had ever seen in one place before. When I walked in, they all glared at me as if I'd just crashed a party. Maybe I had, but I didn't care. Eclipse needed help more than anything, and I would go through all of them if I had to.

The soaked vulpix shook itself off quickly, then barked a command to the watching pokemon. Immediately, the crowd parted, and the vulpix set off somewhere that I couldn't see. Meanwhile, a voice was calling me. "Sir? Sir…" The only problem was, I couldn't see the speaker. It wasn't until I received a sharp peck on the toe that I realized that the speaker was, amazingly, a torchic.

Speaking English! I began to wonder if this was just a demented nightmare. Oh, well. I had to act. "Please let me see that Zorua." the torchic said impatiently. Once again, I knelt down on the ground. The torchic ran its beak through Eclipse's fur, murmuring to itself. "Ah. Of course." it said finally, then looked up at me grimly. "This Zorua has contracted SPF, Sudden Pokemon Fever, and if it goes untreated it could be fatal." The news hit me like a blow to the chest, even though I had expected something like that. "C'mon, follow me to the hospital building! No time to waste!" It said sharply, hopping comically to a small door to my left.

I got to my feet and followed quickly through the now-open door, and into a rather simple white room. "Someone's fetching Blayze right now, she'll be able to help you. Just hold tight, she'll be here soon!" the torchic said reassuringly, exiting the room. Now I was alone with Eclipse, tortured by the sound of his unsteady breathing. All I could think to do was stroke him, whispering promises that I couldn't keep. I couldn't help but think of what life would be like without Eclipse. He was my only pokemon, my confidante, my friend. I would never be the same if he was gone. Suddenly, Eclipse opened his crimson eyes, not seeming to see me at all. Before I could figure out what to say or do next, the door swung quietly open.

In came a girl with short, messy, strawberry-blonde hair, clad in a black tank top spattered with flame designs and dark jeans. She whipped her head around urgently, then spotting me, gestured for me to lay Eclipse on the operating table in the center of the room. Still without saying a word, she dug around in a nearby cabinet and retrieved a syringe full of a dark liquid. "Just a tranquilizer/painkiller mix," she explained, catching my look. When she stuck Eclipse he flinched slightly but otherwise didn't move.

"There. He should be good for several hours." I released a breath I didn't know I'd been holding. "Thanks," I said fervently. "Wow, this Zorua's a shiny-that's really rare, you know," the girl noted. I nodded. "Well, I'm Blayze, and I'm in charge of this place… I call it the Firebrand Ranch." she said, smirking and holding out a hand for me to shake. "Forrest," I replied with equal enthusiasm. And thus began my infatuation with Blayze, and my time on Firebrand Ranch…

* * *

Well, how was it? Was it boring? Interesting? Please tell me in the reviews! (Also, please don't flame me too badly... .)


End file.
